The main functions which existing smart toilets provide are heating-up of the toilet bases, cleaning with warm water, drying with warm air, and deodorization. However, overall, functions are limited, and the usage is invariant. It is hard to make a breakthrough. In recent years, with the increasing requirements of people for the quality of life, the demand for quality health is getting higher and higher. It is a trend that the personal health care functions are introduced into the smart toilet. However, some existing smart toilets cannot satisfy the requirements of people to understand their health conditions. In the modern society, the incidence of cardiovascular disease is getting higher and higher, and people with this disease are increasing day by day. Also, it is a trend that younger people are increasingly getting prone to this disease. For this reason, how to make people monitor their own heart health condition quickly and easily so that people can respond in time, becomes an important issue.